Mission Complete
by lovelydreamerbrat
Summary: Sasuke is taken back to the village at 17 3 years later he discovers that he's ready to love. NaruSasu Rated M for lots of yummy yaoi, if you don't like boy on boy love this isn't the story for you! Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Complete**

**By Lovelydreamerbrat**

**It has been 3 years since Sasuke returned to Konoha. He is strong no doubt, but he's not the same man he once was. Time takes a toll on a man, experiences mold and shape him. Sasuke is no exception. He didn't receive a welcoming party when he came back, nor did he expect one. The villagers now judge him as spontaneous, unpredictable, and some go as far to say evil. Walking down the streets he hears people whisper, 'he's a former follower of Orochimaru' someone else whispers, 'then he turned on him and killed him'. Sasuke keeps walking and the words cut him. If only they could understand, he's not that man anymore. After killing his brother, then learning his brother's true intent he felt horrible, like a monster. Sasuke, the rogue ninja would cry himself to sleep, and everyone knows an Uchiha never cries. **

**While doing a mission Naruto ran into his old friend Sasuke. Naruto armed himself ready to fight but dropped his guard when he saw that the raven was a broken mess. He sat on the ground curled up weeping, if possible he looked even more pale than usual. Naruto gave the broken 17 yr old a hand up and took him back to the village. Sasuke was too demoralized to argue and went back with him. Finally 3 years later Tsunade sama trusted the man enough to once again recognize him as a shinobi of Konoha. By this time, Naruto is part of the anbu squad and is constantly out on missions. But even with his constant training, he still finds time over the years to help fix his best friend's spirit. **

**During the times Sasuke couldn't bear to be alone, which was now something that actually happened, he would spend time with his favorite medical nin, Sakura. She's not like he remembered her at all. Ever since beginning her relationship with Lee, she's become more positive and a lot stronger. At first Sasuke was weary that her childhood crush on him would still stand, but as it's already been stated, time takes a toll on a person. Sakura is definitely amazing but, Sasuke can't lie he has his heart set on someone else now, someone he couldn't allow himself to love before, Naruto. He can't say what it is about the blonde exactly that makes his whole body feel warm but whenever Naruto is around he feels safe and protected. Maybe it's just because Naruto is the only man in the village who doesn't whisper when he walks by, or maybe it's because Naruto in a sense saved his life. Before Naruto had shown up that day, Sasuke was sure he was done with his life. He had intended to go into a losing battle with the Akatsuki, taking on as many members as he could until he lost the will to fight and died. Now Sasuke has a new purpose and thanks to Naruto, the village mostly trusts him. Thanks to Naruto, Sasuke has a home. **

**With Naruto out on a mission and Sasuke stuck in the village he basically hangs around and complains to Sakura about missing him. Sakura does her best to listen as they spar, Sasuke of course takes it easy on her, can't be using Amaterasu on everyone. Mid match Sasuke sees a bright patch of orange running up to him and he smirks. The blonde puts his arms around his two good friends and hugs them. Sasuke, true to his ways, shrugs it off and pretends to be annoyed, but Naruto knows better. Sakura obviously does too. **

"**Get off me, Dobe." He looks away to hide the blush on his face.**

"**Oh come on Sasuke, you're glad I'm back!" Sasuke ignores the comment completely. "Hey Sakura, go get Lee we should all go to Ichiraku's to get ramen!"**

"**Your treat?" Sakura looks at him sweetly.**

"**Hey, what do I look like some sucker? Have Lee buy for you! Bad enough I know I'm gonna end up paying for this teme right here." He points to Sasuke.**

"**HEY, No one asked for your money. Don't call me Teme, Dobe." He yells at Naruto.**

"**Don't get so upset, geez it's like a double date, huh?" Naruto laughs, but Sasuke blushes more furiously this time. He looks an awful lot like Hinata used to look when she got around Naruto. Naruto didn't fail to notice either.**

"**Sasuke, why are you turning all red?" Sakura laughs and runs off to get Lee, but Sasuke just stares daggers at Naruto and starts walking in the direction of Ichiraku's. **

**After a few bowls of ramen with good friends Naruto is full and ready to go home. He invites the three of his friends over knowing that Sakura and Lee will decline for sure. Lee had been making not so quiet advances ever since they arrived. Sasuke, moaned and grumbled acting like he didn't want to go but he went back to Naruto's place where they would sit and chat about Naruto's mission. As it gets later Naruto insists that Sasuke spends the night. Sasuke doesn't put up too much of a fight.**

**Naruto runs into his bedroom changing into his green pajamas. After all these years he still wears the same style pajamas! He tactfully forgets to close the door all the way and Sasuke just happens to peak in and see the tan 20 yr old changing. Sasuke's face is flushed and he feels a certain tightness in his pants but tries to act composed when Naruto comes back out.**

**Little did Sasuke know, but Naruto has some more fun planned for them tonight. After being gone for almost 3 weeks on his mission, Naruto needs release and Sasuke is looking better than ever. Both the men have bulked up and they are both very strong. Naruto is all muscle and his smooth tan skin accentuates, his gorgeous abs; and Sasuke, looks a bit thinner, but still very strong. His muscles are more hidden, and he looks much softer. The pale man looked small compared to Naruto, but not compared to most of the men in the village.**

"**Uh, Sasuke."**

"**hn." he looks up at Naruto, who to his relief, is now fully dressed.**

"**I laid out some pajamas for you too." He waits for the Uchiha to start walking to the bedroom to change. Naruto pretends to start walking out then turns back as Sasuke is removing his shirt. "Oh, uh, I forgot something." Sasuke ignores the Dobe, as Naruto drinks in the shirtless raven. He walks and stops just a few inches from Sasuke. He reaches around the pale raven to grab the pajamas he just laid out. "You can't wear these, they will be too big on you, they're too big on me." Even while he speaks he watches the raven carefully. He sees Sasuke shiver when Naruto grazes his had on his waist. He also sees the way Sasuke presses his lips together to withhold a moan when Naruto's hot breath hits his neck.**

**Naruto was daring, maybe a bit too daring for his own good, he leans in and nibbles oh so gently on Sasuke's sensitive neck. Sasuke gasps and the moan he was withholding slips out. Naruto smiles and turns Sasuke to face him. He takes the pale man's chin in his hand and leans in to kiss him passionately. Sasuke doesn't resist. On the contrary, Sasuke kisses him harder opening his mouth to let the blonde's tongue explore it. Naruto pushes him down to the bed and straddles him before leaning in to kiss him again kissing his way down to the man's neck and right along his collar bone. Sasuke moans louder before noticing what is going on.**

"**N…Naruto. What are, ah, you doing?" **

"**Well Sasuke, from the looks of it, I'd say I'm making you incredibly hard." Naruto smirked but never stopped kissing the man below him.**

"**Nar…uto. I mean, Why?"**

"**Why are you hard? That's a silly question, come on Sasuke, I can't tell you that. Maybe you can tell me. But tell me something else, how long have you wanted me?" **

"**I dunno, probably since you picked me up 3 years ago." Sasuke moans immediately after as Naruto uses his hands to tease his nipples. Naruto continues to tease the buds as he begins kissing the man's neck. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as Sasuke squirmed and moaned beneath him. Naruto paused just long enough to slip his night shirt off revealing his hard abs and amazing pecs. Sasuke can't resist and reaches up to run his hands down Naruto's chest to his stomach until they rested comfortably on his hips. Naruto started grinding on the sexy raven sending shivers of pleasure through them both as they could feel the friction between the two clothed members. **

"**Naruto, more… Please." Sasuke doesn't know why he's being so submissive to the sexy blonde on top of him, but for once, he doesn't feel the need to run the show. Naruto grins and nibbles the mans chest as he continues rocking his hip.**

"**Oh come on, you're gonna have to ask nicer than that, Teme." He continued to tease the raven, moaning as he leaned back in to kiss him. The moans sent shivers through Sasuke's whole body. If it weren't torturous enough just to feel the blonde's hard cock on his, it was just made more difficult as he choked out a reply.**

"**Naruto, I need to feel your cock inside me. Please, I need this." Naruto smiled sliding off the Teme and then removing his own pajama pants revealing his incredibly hard and quite large cock. Naruto then took his time sliding off Sasuke's pants leaving him in just boxer briefs. Taking his time, the blonde kisses his way down Sasuke's stomach stopping to run his tongue along his hip bone. The raven's whole body shivers as Naruto finally slides off Sasuke's boxer briefs and kisses down his hip bone to right below his hard throbbing member. **

**Naruto teases the head with his tongue rolling it in circles and sucking every so often at the tip. Sasuke moaned. "Naruto… I…" He was cut off as Naruto took the full length into his mouth tasting the man's hot precum. Naruto reaches a hand up to Sasuke putting two fingers in the man's mouth. Sasuke obediently sucked on them getting them all lubed up. Naruto pulls his fingers out and lets them tease Sasuke's tight entrance. He let one finger enter slowly sending a shriek of pleasure and pain out of the raven's mouth. Naruto works a steady pace pumping this one finger in and out before unexpectedly entering a second. As Naruto stretches Sasuke, he also looks for that one sensitive spot . He know when he finds it because Sasuke gasps and moans louder than he has thus far. Seeing that Sasuke is fully stretched he stops sucking the raven's cock and pulls his fingers out. Sasuke unintentionally whimpers, as he was close to spilling his hot seed in Naruto's mouth. Naruto lifts Sasuke's legs high as he pushes gently into his entrance.**

"**Naruto, don't be easy with me!" Sasuke cries out in pain and pleasure as the blond immediately finds his prostate. **

"**Oh, but Sasuke, I think I wanna torture you slow like this for hours. I love seeing you worked up" Naruto continues to pump in and out slowly at a pace that soon becomes torturous for them both. Naruto takes Sasuke's length in his hand and begins to rub it in time with his pumps which are becoming increasingly faster, harder and a little more sporadic as he comes closer to his climax. **

**Sasuke cries out the name of his lover when he think's he can't take anymore. **

"**Come for me Sasuke, I want you to spill your hot cum all down my hand." Sasuke can't hold back as pushes over the edge into ecstasy. His hot fluids shoot up onto Naruto's stomach and down his hand, as his muscles tighten and contract around Naruto's cock. After a few more pumps Naruto also shoots his seed into Sasuke's tight ass, still thrusting until he is completely spent.**

**Sasuke lays panting as Naruto collapses on top of his new lover. The two lay there for the night too wordless and exhausted to discuss feelings. They both know that nothing will be the same ever again. They fall asleep together knowing that they're going to have to discuss where this is going, but that's a conversation for the morning.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. I see that this story is getting lots of views and I appreciate all of you taking the time to read my work. This really is my first Fanfic I've ever written. I'm having so much fun with it. I would like to personally thank Dragon77 and Hidden-Treasure, my very first two reviewers EVER! This chapter doesn't have a lemon in it, sorry guys but I can promise one in the next. As much as I'd like this story to be all sex, I figured if I wanna get some continuance going I needed to add some conflict and plot. Please people review, even if it's just constructive criticism. I consider myself a fairly new writer and anything that you have to say will be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I don't on Sasuke either for that matter. If I did, Sasuke would stop being a butthead and come home!

The next morning Sasuke stirs awake, he notices immediately his skin is tight from dried cum. The blonde is still sound asleep peacefully next to him. Sasuke takes the liberty of using Naruto's shower, figuring that Naruto wouldn't mine much. When he finishes, he dresses and goes back into Naruto's bedroom to find that Naruto is still sound asleep. The day after, that time when you are stuck with discussing awkward emotions, and figuring out just where you stand. Sasuke didn't think of it, but was this a one time thing? Did Naruto use him just to get some release? All of a sudden Sasuke felt like a nervous school boy. He panicked, not sure what he would say when Naruto woke up. Was he really willing to admit that what he had said about loving him for 3 years now was true? Sasuke chickened out slipped out the door and went home to his empty apartment.

He paced up and down his hall full of anxiety and anticipation. What happens next? Meanwhile a certain blonde was just stretching to greet the day.

Naruto crawled out of bed not noticing right away that his teme was gone. He went into the bathroom and started his daily routine. He showered and dressed. He ruffled his hair before deciding that nothing he does will make the spikes go down anyway. Finally it hit him, why didn't Sasuke greet him when he woke up? He walked through the living room and kitchen calling out for the other man. The apartment wasn't that big and it was clear that Sasuke wasn't there, but Naruto had hoped that Sasuke wouldn't just leave after having such an incredible night with him. After confirming that Sasuke was gone for sure he plopped down on his couch and moped. Why would Sasuke do that to him? Maybe the raven didn't feel the same way that he felt. All the same, he couldn't afford to hang around all day brooding on what had happened, he had to go to see the hokage for his next mission.

A few hours later Sasuke finally decided what he was going to do. He decides now is the only chance he has to go tell Naruto how he really feels. Sasuke looks so out of sorts, he's clearly flustered as he leaves to make his way back to Naruto's home. For once he ignores the sounds of people talking about him, his brain is too flooded with thousands of different ways his conversation could go with Naruto. He continues to Naruto's place finally mentally prepared when he gets there. He knocks once… then again. No answer, defeated and disappointed the raven sulks and heads home.

After receiving his orders and his team assignment Naruto runs home to pack for his mission with Sai and Kakashi. Naruto throws his gear together as his brain reels through possible reasons Sasuke would abandon him this morning. Of course Naruto has never been one to think before he acts. Instead of taking the time to say goodbye to Sasuke, Naruto just goes to the gates of the village to meet up with Sai and Kakashi.

Sai is waiting already but Kakashi is nowhere in sight. No one is really surprised that he isn't there because it's the exact time that they had planned to depart. Sai tries to make friendly conversation with Naruto to pass the time.

"So, we're going after some guy that they spotting on the outskirts of the mist village, huh?" Sai says blandly to Naruto.

"huh? Oh… yeah." Naruto is totally out of it. When it comes to missions he is usually fired up and ready to go, but today he was content to just stay home. Sai has clearly been working on his people skills, because he can tell right away that something is wrong with the mopey blonde.

"What's bothering you Naruto?" Sai puts an arm around the man. Usually this is offsetting but over the years he's learned that Sai just won't understand personal boundries. But he really doesn't want to go into discussing his night with the man he thought he loved, so he puts on a cheesy grin and looks right at Sai.

"Come on, I'm fine! I just didn't get much sleep last night. But mission comes before sleep, I'm gonna take this bastard down!" Any normal person can tell that he doesn't even sound close to genuine. But Sai isn't any normal person. Calculated as he is, he sees a man smiling and saying positive things so he drops the subject and assumes everything is ok. There was a short awkward silence before Kakashi strolls over, only 15 minutes late. With Iruka pushing him to be more prompt, this is a major improvement for him. Just to make sure he could fool Kakashi he keeps grinning and speaks to the tall silver haired man. "Hey, Kakashi, you're late again. We were supposed to be out of here 15 minutes ago."

"Um, Just saying goodbye to Iruka, that's all."

"Fucking his brains out is more like it." True to form, Sai has no problem telling it how it is.

Kakashi blushes a deep red before he changes the subject. "Well, Boys we need to discuss our target. It will take us about two days to get to the mist. I say if we get in and take this guy out we can be home within a week. But be careful, this guy's genjutsu is even more intense than that of Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto scoffs not even wanting to hear the name right now. How could he be so insensitive? His reaction doesn't go unnoticed. Kakashi shoots him a glance but decides to respect Naruto's personal life. Kakashi isn't blind, he knows that the two men have a thing for each other. He assumes that perhaps he is going through a lover's quarrel with the other man. Sai sees this interaction between the two men and just stands puzzled. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yes." The blond and the tall silver haired men shout. They start their trip leaving behind the village for at least a week.

"Sakura, how could he… I went to tell him how I felt and he was just gone. If it weren't for you I wouldn't even know he got a mission. Why didn't he say goodbye?" Sasuke is venting to his pink haired friend trying not to have an emotional melt down.

"I'm sure he was just in a rush. You know he's an anbu shinobi now and the missions he gets sent on are extremely important. He's not the genin you used to know." She rubbed his arm reassuringly, but she could tell that he was not at ease.

"You said he was paired with Kakashi! He knew he'd have the time to say goodbye. I think he just doesn't know how to tell me that he doesn't feel that way for me. I'm sorry Sakura, I have to go home now." Sasuke waves bye to his friend and runs toward home without waiting for her to even say goodbye.

After laying in bed for a few hours Sasuke finally falls asleep. He tosses and turns dreaming about his blonde, replaying possible scenarios of Naruto's first thoughts upon awakening after their night of passion.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok people, here is the lemon I promised. Please oh please comment so I know where I'm going with this. Dragon77, you keep me going on this story so a special thank you to you! *gives you some delicious chocolates* At the bottom of this I'm gonna have a few questions for you the readers. Well, mostly for Dragon77 as your my main reviewer.

Once again, I don't own Naruto, I couldn't deal with the pressure of owning something so awesome.

* * *

The blond tosses and turns as he sleeps out in his tent. He moans even in his sleep. The confusion of the day has carried over into his dreams.

Sasuke is shirtless and approaches an also shirtless Naruto. His intent is clear, and he knows how to get what he wants.

"Naruto, I need you." Sasuke whispers in his ear and nips on his neck. Naruto smiles and moans softly.

"Prove it." The blond slowly unzips his pants and takes them off, followed by his boxers revealing his stiff cock to the man in front of him. Sasuke takes no time at all proving his desire for the blond when he slips down to his knees and wholeheartedly engulfs the entire length of his member. Sasuke moans and continues his expert oral ministrations on his master's cock.

"Will you fuck me now?" He begs looking at Naruto pleadingly.

"Be patient, Sasuke. Now keep going." Sasuke accepts the answer he's given and he continues sucking teasing the tip every so often. With a free hand he strokes the blonde's balls gently. As Sasuke continues to touch all of Naruto's most sensitive spots, the man on the receiving end can't help but pant loudly and shiver as he comes closer to release.

Just before he's ready he pulls the raven off of his cock and helps him stand up. Sasuke is already rock hard and ready for the sexy blonde to take him. Naruto kisses Sasuke while he unbuttons and slides of his pants and boxers in one swift motion. He pumps the hard cock in front of him a few times before breaking the kiss and pulling away from the raven. He takes in the gorgeous sight before him as he pushes the dark haired man over the bed with his ass out. Naruto lets his cock rub up against the tight entrance as he rubs some lube along his length.

"Just do it, Dobe!" Sasuke takes the initiative and pushes himself onto the blondes cock. Naruto takes no time at all thrusting into him hard. "Na.. ru… to…" Sasuke called his name out shrieking when he slams into him faster than expected. That shriek turns into deep groans as the blonde keeps his pace. When the blonde hits his super sensitive prostate Sasuke shivers and arches his back pushing himself further onto the man's cock. Naruto feels the muscles contracting around his cock bringing him so close to his peak. He reaches around and takes the raven's cock in his hand pumping hard keeping rhythm. The two men reach their breaking point at the same time and the contractions Naruto's cock and the heat of his seed intensify Sasuke's orgasms. In turn, when Sasuke peaks his whole body quivers also intensifying the blonde's release.

"Crawl into bed with me, Sasuke. We can sleep here together." Naruto smiles at the raven who so expertly pleased him.

"I can't I have to go. I'll catch you later Naruto." With that Sasuke stands up cleans himself off and dresses himself.

"No… Wait! I thought…" Naruto is hurt.

"You thought what exactly, Dobe? That you'd fuck me and I'd just fall in love with you? Sometimes Naruto, sex is just sex. I'll see you in training." With that Sasuke walks out leaving a broken and sad Naruto.

The blonde shoots up from his sleeping bag. Tears are hot and stinging in his eyes. "DAMN HIM!" He notices he's outside in his sleeping bag right next to Sai and Kakashi and shuts up immediately. The damage has already been done, Sai turns and looks at the blonde.

"What's wrong with you!?" He stares deep into the blondes eyes hoping to actually read some emotion.

"Sai, can I confide in you?" Sai nods his head and Naruto continues. "Well, I finally made love to Sasuke, but I don't think he actually loves me." Sai stares, waiting to see if there is more.

"Was it good?"

"Amazing, and we fell asleep together too! It was amazing, but then in the morning he was gone." Naruto sighs, then he continues. "The bastard didn't even have the nerve to tell me that it was just sex."

Sai puts an arm around the blond and pulls him into a deep hug. As they sit on the ground and hold onto each other, Sai thinks of what he can do to comfort the man at his side. Then out of nowhere Sai leans in to kiss Naruto. The blonde hesitates, not really wanting to kiss him. With the advance already laid out to him and his heart already damaged he decides to kiss Sai back hard. It feels empty as the man pushes his tongue into the blondes mouth. Naruto notices that it doesn't feel bad, just not right. Sai runs a hand up Naruto's leg and this is where the blonde pulls away.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He looks apologetically at the fairly attractive man in the belly shirt. "Listen, this isn't really helping. I just can't do it." He searches the black eyes for any sign of disappointment, but the man didn't seem to care. As he looks more into the dark eyes full of nothingness his anger spikes again. Is that the same look Sasuke's black eyes had? Did he miss it? Naruto grabs the man's head again and kisses him harder than the first time. When the kiss breaks Sai flashes him a smile.

"Does it make you feel better?"

"It's just a kiss I suppose."

"Naruto, Sai, what are you guys doing? Don't you know we need to start traveling when the sun comes up?" Kakashi looks at the two men wondering what is going on. He missed the kiss scene by only moments and is completely in the dark about the whole scene.

"Yeah, sorry Kakashi. I woke him up I couldn't sleep." Naruto looks at him not able to hide his emotions. Kakashi gives him another knowing look before he speaks up again.

"Well, since we're all awake why don't we start traveling now?" Kakashi looks at the two men waiting for a decision. Sai is disappointed as he was hoping to go a little farther with the blonde. Naruto; on the other hand, is thankful for the way out of the awkward situation. He is sure that out of spite he would have slept with the other man. They both nod at Kakashi and smile as they pack their things to leave. "Naruto, can I get a moment?"

"Sure Kakashi." The two men run off for a bit and leave Sai to pack up his stuff.

"Do you wanna tell me why you've been acting like a heart broken teenager all day?" Kakashi looks intensely into Naruto's eyes.

"It's nothing. Don't we have a job to do? Come on! Let's go. I wanna take this guy down." Naruto knows that he's starting to come off harsh at first so he brings it back a notch trying to seems as close to normal as possible.

"Naruto, I'm team captain and you can't fight if you can't even keep your emotions in check. I'm going to send a letter to Tsunade Sama requesting another teammate, I think this will be a good mission for Sasuke." Naruto's eyes narrow and stare daggers at the man. "Ah… So I'm right, it is the Uchiha man who is getting you down. Problems in paradise?" Naruto sighs. Even after all these years, the Silver haired man still knew how to elicit a response when he wanted one.

"Paradise? He doesn't even care about me! He used me!" Naruto was yelling now holding back tears. "He could have told be before we made love that he didn't…" Naruto notices how much he's saying and blushes.

"Naruto, you really think that Sasuke doesn't care?" Kakashi rests an arm on the blondes shoulder reassuringly. "Take it from me, I've been with Iruka for years, and from even the first time, I could tell the difference between meaningless sex and making love. You called it making love, Naruto. You wouldn't call it that if it didn't' feel that way." He meets the man's eyes once more hoping to see that Naruto gets the message.

Naruto, true to form, continues to insist that he knows best how Sasuke feels. "Iruka is a different man than Sasuke. And Kakashi, Iruka is like a big brother to me; so please, don't tell me these things."

"Whatever you say. Let's get moving."

"I thought you were having Sasuke come in on this one? Shouldn't we wait for him?" The blonde looks confused. Kakashi just smiles behind his mask and laughs at the gullible blonde. "What?" he starts running back to their campsite following the taller ninja. "Kakashi! Why are you laughing?"

Soon the three men were back on the trail to find the mass murderer in the village of the mist. Naruto hardened himself for battle, taking faith in Kakashi's words. Maybe he's right, maybe Sasuke had a good reason for leaving. Maybe Sasuke really does love him. In a happier state, he mentally preps for battle excited to get home to his lover.

* * *

Ok people, I feel like this is dragging. Do you want to see the actual mission play out or do you just want to get back to the village. I don't know how you all feel about Naru/Sai, but I didn't go there because this story isn't about them. I'm thinking I may write a little one shot spin off lemon with Kakashi and Iruka. It may not even relate to this actually. I haven't decided. I suppose it depends on how this story goes. I really love that I'm getting so many hits but I would love reviews, even if it's just to say, "Hey, this would be a lot better if it didn't suck so bad!" Really though, all constructive criticism is welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello world! It's me again. Here to bring you chapter 4. No lemon here... Next time I promise! I Want to once again thank all of you who are reading this and a special thanks to Dragon77 who has reviewed every chapter so far! I love all my reviewers. This chapter was supposed to be beta'd but I am impatient. My next chapter, and the rest from here on out should be... I hope. I really need to stop being so damn impatient. So to all of you out there happy reading! and please oh please... REVIEW!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did... But I don't.**

* * *

Naruto inhales a sharp breath. The man, or monster really, in front of him is putting up a good fight. This is who the three shinobi have been looking for. This man is, as Kakashi said, a genjutsu master. Sai has already fallen captive of the man's enormous powers. After putting up a good fight against the enemy Sai proved no match for the man. Sai, has been passed out for awhile now. Naruto makes a shadow clone to watch after Sai's body. Naruto thinks to himself, 'where is Sakura when you need her?' Shadow Clone Naruto, focuses his chakra and makes a shield around Sai making it impossible to get to the injured man.

Kakashi, stares down the man with his sharingan noticing that even the most simple attack would take the man out. The question remains, 'why is this man still alive?' The mass murderer the men are facing is not anything they expected. The man is a mere 5'10" and he doesn't look that strong from the outside. He carries a long staff that looks like it's only function is to help him walk. He is an older man with white hair but, his strength is incredible. Kakashi continues searching for the man's weak points not finding a single part of his body that is not coated in a sheer layer of chakra.

"It's like he's got a protective barrier around him. Everything I hit him with misses completely" The angry blonde's eyes are starting to turn red now. Naruto, true to form, continues to throw attacks at the old man regardless of whether or not they go through.

"He does, Naruto. Once we figure out how to get past it, even the slightest hit should take him down." Kakashi continued examining the man looking for any weakness in his shield. As Kakashi searches, the enemy continues to set up his attack. The man is drawing symbols in the ground with his staff. This clicks on a light in Kakashi's head. If he can't be attacked maybe his weapon can be. That's when it hit him. "Naruto, make a Giant Rasengan."

"But Kakashi…"

"Naruto!" He looks at Naruto, who nods his head in compliance. Naruto makes another shadow clone and starts to form a powerful ball of energy. "Now, use it on his staff!"

"That old hunk of wood?" Naruto pauses, and both him and his clone look at Kakashi inquisitively. Even the clone guarding Sai's body was now giving Kakashi a strange look.

"Naruto! Do it!" He yells at the blonde who just nods and continues working on his giant energy ball. Finally, Once The bright blue orb is spinning in perfect control the two blonds run at the stick and the swirl of energy rips the tool to a million little pieces. For the first time during this battle the old man looks nervous.

From the behind, Kakashi comes running up to the old man shooting him in the back with a bolt of lightning. "CHIDORI!!!" The attack passes through his back, right to the front running a shot of lightning through the old man's chest. The old man cries out and falls to the ground. Though uneventful it seems to be enough. Kakashi checks the man for any signs of life. The man stays down, he is dead.

"Kakashi, what just happened?"

"You really are that behind huh, Naruto?" Kakashi chuckles and looks at the blonde who looks like the pouty twelve year old all over again. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess that you're the uke." Leave it to Kakashi to totally ignore the situation at hand. To top it off, he even sees no problem taking a jab at Naruto post battle with an injured comrade.

"HEY! What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Well when you pout like a twelve year old…"

"I'm not pouting! What was with that staff that made him so easy to take out?"

"Oh, so you did catch on. That's good news. To be honest, it was just a guess."

"You had me hurl myself at a genjutsu master who nearly killed Sai on a guess!?" The blonde is in his face now.

"Calm down little uke!" He pats the raging blond on the head.

"I'M NOT AN UKE!"

"Yeah, sure you're not. Pick up Sai so we can start heading back." Kakashi ignores the blondes angry glare as he starts walking away from the scene. The blonde tosses the boy over his shoulder and starts walking with Kakashi.

While walking, Sai wakes up only to find that he's nowhere near the scene where the battle took place. He feels his limp body slumped over the blonde's muscular shoulder. He smiles and pretends to be passed out still, enjoying the position he is in. Although Sai would never admit it, there was nothing he wanted more than to stay in that position feeling the friction of Naruto's hot body against his own.

"Hey Naruto, Sai is awake, I think we should rest here." Sai curses Kakashi under his breath. The man senses everything. He can't just let Sai have a little fun?

"What?" The blonde puts the belly shirt wearing man down and looks at him. "How long have you been making me carry you around for nothing!?"

"I was comfortable, I suppose." He smiles up at the blonde who is fuming. "You should really work on your temper."

"You should have told me you were awake how will I explain to my boyfriend that I was carrying another man around that could walk fine for himself!" Naruto is still yelling at the half conscious shinobi sitting on the ground.

Kakashi whispers, "uke."

"I am not! I already told you that. How is that your business!?" The blonde, being easily distracted, turns his anger at Kakashi until Sai says something that stops him in his tracks.

"Oh, so he is your boyfriend now. How are you going to explain to your boyfriend that you kissed another man." Apparently Sai knows a little more about emotions than what he leads people to think. "Before you even say it, don't worry. I'm not going to tell him, I don't care. I don't even like the guy to be honest. I still think he's a traitor and even more Dickless than you."

"I'm not Dickless!" But beyond that the blonde just stands silently and in shock. What would he tell Sasuke. 'Gee Sasuke, the other night was great but the next day I kissed another guy.' Maybe he would understand. Maybe, the blonde thought, the truth might be the best way to go.

"You could just not tell him. I already said I'm not going to say anything. Besides, from what I've read, men that love you don't up and leave the next morning."

"Shut up! You don't know him! I only kissed you because I was confused. I don't like you like that. You're just my friend. I love Sasuke." Even though Sai is in fact his friend, he can't help but be infuriated with the man right now. How dare he intervene? But what if he's right? What if Kakashi is wrong? Sasuke may just be that kind of guy, who just up and leaves in the morning. The fight is making him second guess Sasuke's feelings but he is still trying to stand at his resolve.

"Okay." Naruto looks at him waiting for more. The smaller shinobi just looks back at him until finally he comes up with something else. "I don't want to be with you anyway, dickless. I was just thinking that a piece of ass would be good for both of us. Also that maybe you wouldn't be miserable all mission."

That was too much for Naruto to handle. The blonde pounces on the raven pinning him to the ground. In any other circumstance this would be a very erotic position for the two men to be in, but in this case you could see the anger in Naruto's eyes.

"Uh, guys. I'm still right here you know." Kakashi breaks the two men up pulling the larger blonde off the small raven.

"Oh um, Kakashi, can you just act like you didn't hear any of that?" Naruto blushes bright red, but Sai sits there totally unfazed. Naruto had spent the past 7 years working on keeping himself under control, and this one fight about the man that he loves is enough to fire up a new rage that Naruto had believe he learned to suppress.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get some rest so we can get back to the village by tomorrow evening."

"Fine." Naruto unrolls his sleeping bag getting comfortable. He lays on the ground looking up at the sky. How will he explain to Sasuke that he kissed another man. He looks over to Sai who is already sleeping. The enemy must have taken quite a toll on the raven. Naruto's mind reels as he thinks of the possibilities of what will happen when he goes back home to his lover and best friend.

* * *

ME: It's ok Naruto, Sasuke will understand.

Sasuke: That's what you think! Sai's trying to get with my man, I don't think so!

Me:Now Now Sasuke, this is my fanfic and you'll forgive Naruto if I tell you to.

Sasuke: Well... Maybe I was gonna forgive him anyway!

Naruto: HEY! YOU BETTER!!! I didn't even wanna kiss Sai, LovelyDreamerBrat made me!

Sai: Why's everyone hating on the guy with no feelings? and who doesn't wanna see a little SaiNaru?

Me: I don't, so keep it in your pants!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, this story is going on hiatus for a little while. My husband and I are just now deciding that maybe we're not a match made in heaven. I love him to pieces but not as a husband. I need some time to sort through all this drama. I love you all my readers, and I will be back soon, you have my word on that!


End file.
